My Music Shuffle
by Mrs. Will herondale
Summary: just drabbles about the Tmi characters that remind me of certain songs. Enjoy.


**when I was your man by bruno mars**

Jace watched as Clary danced with the nerd with brown curly hair and glasses to big for his head. That should've been him holding Clary like that. Dancing with her like that. If only he had treated her right...

He wondered why he treated her the way he had. He sighed and took a swig of his punch ofrom the punch bowl of their spring formal. Which Clary had dumped him so she could go out with loser.

Instead of taking her dancing when she wanted too he made her sit at home and play call of duty with him on the xbox. On Valentine's day instead of buying her flowers or choclates he had made her a homemade card that took five minutes to make and he bought a teddy bear from the dollar store at the last minute.

_Why had he done all those thing?_ He thought, sadness filling within him.

He looked up, only to regret. What he saw made him feel guilty and regretful. Clary was laughing ans miling at a joke the loser had said. He quickly looked away. Tears had started to flood in his eyes. He couldn't stand to look at the sight. Because all he could think is that he should've been the one making her happy. Not him.

* * *

**Thrift shop by Macklemore**

Clary dragged Isabelle into their local thrfit shop.

Isabelle hated it here. She thought all the clothes and the things here were all dirty and old. Clary on the other hand loved it. It seemed - to Izzy- that she went here.

Izzy tried to drag her to other stores but she refused.

"Okay you sit here while I go change." she said excitedly. She ran into the dressing room towing a ton of clothes behind her.

A second later Clary came out in a long red dress that made her look like she was from the 80s. NO Izzy mothed to her. Clary sighed and went back into the dressing room.

About three outfits later Isabelle had gotten bored so she decided to play angry birds on her iphone. "How do I look?" Clary ased. Izzy didn't look up. "That is absolutely hideous." She said bored. "You didn't even look up." Clary exclaimed incredulously. "I don't need to look to know it's ugly." Clary huffed and stormed into the dressing room.

* * *

**You and me by lifehouse**

Simon waited outside the lightwoods' door nervously.

He was supposed to be taking Izzy to prom, but he was amazingly nervous. He felt like he was sweating buckets. This was the firat time he had ever gone to something like this.

He usually tried to avoid occasions like these because he was afraid that he would embaress himself and people would humiliate him for it for the rest of his life.

He heard patter of feet coming towards the door. He strauightened up and fixed his tie. The door open and Izzy stood in the doorway looking more beautiful than he had imagined.

Her normally straight black hair was in soft,loose curls that ended at the middle of her back. She had a golden short dress that showed off her long, beautiful legs.

The dress went to her mid thigh and poofed out. and a golden belt that accented her dress perfectly. With an amber clutch and heels. "You ready to go?" He asked. She smiled lovingly at him and nodded.

SImon laid a hand on the small of her back and led her to his rusty old BMW.

* * *

**Stay by rihanna**

"That's it Magnus I'm leaving!" Magnus's boyfriend shouted going into their bedroom to grab his things. A second later Alec came out of the bedroom and stormed to the front door of the apartment. "Where will you go Alec?" Magnus asked. Alec glared at magnus. "Any where that isn't here." He said then rushed out the door.

Magnus sighed. What had he done? Alec and him had just gotten into a fight. Their first fight actually.

What am I doing? He thought. He ran out the door to catch up with Alec.

He stumbled out the front door of the lobby. He looked around until he saw climbing in a taxi. "No!" Magnus shouted and ran to his boyfriend. Alec turned aroundan a look of hurt and ran though his eyes.

"Magnus whatever it is you wan-" He was cut off by Magnus taking his face between his palms and jamming his lips onto Alec's. Alec melted into the kiss and put his hands on the small of Magnus's back and pulled him closer.

Magnus ran his tongue over Alec's lip and He Alec willingly let him enter. Magnus didn't care how many people were staring at them or how many mean comments they all had. Because all that mattered was that Magnus didn't want Alec to eave. And he knew Alec didn't want to leave either.

"I want you to stay."

* * *

**Okay I won't be updating my stories in a while on account that i'm busy so I put this up on my account kinda as a i'm sorry present. I also apologize for any grammar errors my computer is a piece of crap so yeah. I hope you enjoyed iit and REVIEW! ;D**

**Disclaimer:**

**You all know I don't own TMI**


End file.
